


Самый громкий крик — тишина

by alfredcorvus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New York, New York City, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Ненавидя, ты знаешь, чего ждать в ответ – и можешь полагаться только на себя; любя, ты отдаешь свой меч в руки первому прохожему: он может посвятить тебя в рыцари, осторожно дотронувшись этим мечом до твоих плеч, может вернуть его тебе с поклоном, а может вогнать его тебе в горло по самый эфес.





	

Ни один город мира не был так связан с ожиданиями и надеждами как Нью-Йорк. Каждый день он принимал сотни людей, сходящих с парома и мечтающих о лучшей жизни. Мечтающих обрести здесь дом.   
Каждый день стоя на пробирающем до костей ветру, ежась под дождем, заливающимся за воротник камзола, Криденс видел всех этих людей, скользящих по грязным улицам, по пожухлым листьям, и не понимал, что их привело сюда.   
Мечтать его не учили. А единственным домом, который он мог себе представить, был приют Мэри Лу. Матери, как она требовала ее называть. Одно из самых простых и приятных требований. Всему, что у него имелось, всему, что он умел, Криденс был обязан ей. Мэри Лу спасала детей с улицы, защищала, отогревала их, а потом отправляла обратно на булыжные мостовые только уже с пачкой листовок в замерзших руках. Листовок, которые так и останутся непрочитанными, которые втопчут в грязь, если, конечно, вообще возьмут.   
В этом плане его сестрам везло больше. Их миловидные личики и грустный взгляд вызывали жалость, заставляющую брать дурацкие листовки, а иногда и совать им в карманы конфеты. К Криденсу же не подходил никто. Он знал, что прохожие не испытывают к нему ничего кроме отвращения. Знал и боялся поднять взгляд, пялясь на грязь у себя под ногами или опуская голову, скрываясь в тени шляпы. Он чувствовал, что его боятся на уровне инстинктов, но не понимал почему.  
Может, потому что люди всегда остерегаются тех, кто не похож на них? Уж Криденс-то точно не имел ничего общего с жителями Манхэттена. А именно здесь, на пересечении Пятой авеню и Восточной девяносто седьмой, ему сегодня пришлось стоять с протянутой дрожащей рукой, сжимающей листовки, на которые всем плевать.   
В бедных кварталах рядом с домом еще оставались шансы найти последователей Второго Салема. Тут же, в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, на них смотрели с нескрываемым презрением, словно на чумных. Только Криденса это не слишком заботило. Он всего лишь хотел быть хорошим мальчиком. Хотел выполнить поручение матери. Не больше.  
Когда рука, затянутая в кипельно белую перчатку, коснулась листовки, Криденс вздрогнул, ожидая, что сейчас у него выдернут всю пачку из рук и снова погонят, но... Человек в белых перчатках остановился, пусть на мгновение, но остановился, решив, что протянутый клочок бумаги достоин его внимания.  
Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, Криденс вжал голову в плечи и безуспешно попытался унять дрожь в руках. Неизвестный мужчина удостоил его вниманием от силы на пару секунд, но и они казались роскошью.  
Он знал, что этот момент нужно запомнить, сохранить у себя в памяти.  
Именно поэтому, когда незнакомец хмыкнул себе что-то под нос и зашагал дальше, мальчишка разрешил себе глотнуть воздуха и, по-прежнему не решаясь поднять глаза и выдать себя, боязливо проводил его взглядом.  
Высокий, широкоплечий мужчина в длинном черном плаще уверенной походкой направлялся в сторону Центрального Парка. Люди расступались, пропуская его вперед, наверняка ощущая ту же самую силу, тот же самый иррациональный трепет перед этой фигурой, что и Криденс.  
Мальчишка протягивал размокшие от нескончаемого мелкого дождя листовки в пустоту до тех пор, пока улицы не начали пустеть. Рабочий день большинства ньюйоркцев был окончен и теперь они спешили вернуться в свои теплые, уютные дома. Темнота, удерживаемая лишь фонарями, медленно опускалась на город, и ничего больше не оставалось кроме как вернуться домой.   
Их дом в равной степени нельзя было назвать ни теплым, ни уютным, но Криденс знал — он его часть. Он чувствовал себя нужным рядом с сестрами, братьями и матерью. Нужным ровно в той степени, в которой в часах нужна шестеренка. За стенами дома же его ждала лишь гниль, грубость, безразличие и... тот человек.  
Он появился внезапно. Криденс осторожно выглянул из-за шторы, надеясь, что это лишь плод воображения. Но нет, на противоположной стороне улицы стоял все тот же мужчина в длинном плаще с белой подкладкой. Криденс никогда не видел его лица, но был уверен, что это именно он. Человек, которому за несколько последующих дней было суждено стать его наваждением. У всё того же Центрального парка, около Бруклинского моста и даже на грязной Уотсон-авеню — везде, где бы ни стоял Криденс со своими листовками, мелькал проклятый плащ и вспыхивали белые перчатки. Он одновременно и мечтал, и боялся, что этот человек подойдет снова, снова обратит внимание. Но нет, тот всегда держался в стороне и лишь изредка проходил мимо, не удостаивая мальчишку даже взглядом.  
Больше всего это походило на слежку. У салемцев было много противников, их митинги регулярно запрещали, а констебли, не скупясь в выражениях, гнали детей с улиц. Криденс даже не знал сколько раз его забирали в участок и допрашивали, обзывали уродом и сектантом. Раз от раза он сносил оскорбления, покорно опустив голову. Тумаков ему хватало и дома, а полицейские быстро теряли интерес к жертве, которая даже не смеет упираться.   
Поэтому, когда в один из вечеров на затопленной людьми улице кто-то схватил Криденса за руку и увлек за собой, тот безропотно поплелся следом. Он не пытался вырваться из обманчиво слабой хватки и был спокоен. Спокоен ровно до того момента как заметил белоснежную перчатку. Ту самую перчатку.   
— Не вздумай закричать, — пальцы на запястье сжались сильнее. Мужчина даже не догадывался, что что бы он ни сделал, Криденс снесет это, не проронив и звука. Конечно, страх затапливал, а внутри все сжималось, но почему-то он не чувствовал от незнакомца агрессии или опасности. — Как тебя зовут? — когда они оказались в узком переулке, куда местные скидывали мусор, мужчина развернул его к себе. — Твое имя? Можешь сказать?   
— К-Криденс Бербон, — выдержав паузу, все-таки ответил мальчишка, не желая, чтобы его приняли за слабоумного.  
— Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвс, — незнакомец протянул было руку, но, увидев как Криденс сжался и втянул голову в плечи, словно ожидая удара, передумал. — Мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов. Ты же из Вторых Салемцев, так? — в ответ последовала лишь тишина. — Можешь кивнуть, если не хочешь говорить, — его голос звучал так вкрадчиво и почти что ласково, что Криденс не мог до конца поверить правда ли этот мужчина обращается к нему. — Эй, все в порядке. Ну-ка посмотри на меня, — видимо, заметив усилившуюся дрожь, Грейвс успокаивающе коснулся его плеча. — Я не хочу тебя допрашивать, не хочу причинять тебе вред. Понял?  
Криденс кивнул и, подчинившись, поднял голову и понял, что от чего-то больше не может отвести взгляд, не может пялиться на собственные ботинки, в то время как мистер Грейвс смотрит на него так. Тяжелый, внимательный взгляд глубоких карих глаз буквально парализовывал. — Ты живешь в приюте? — кивок. — Вместе со всеми детьми? — еще один. — Вас много?  
— Н-не очень, — не выдержав и пары секунд испытующего взгляда, Криденс соскользнул ниже, зацепившись за такой же белый как и перчатки воротничок рубашки. Даже детективы так не одевались, и уж тем более никто из них не носил шелковых галстуков.  
— И ты самый старший?  
— Да, — к чему все эти расспросы, если мистеру Грейвсу, казалось, и так было о них... о нем все известно?  
— То есть главный? — уточнил тот уже с нажимом, опустив руку парню на плечо. — Так ведь?   
Этот жест отрезвил Криденса. Никто никогда не касался его просто так. Сестры брали за руку, пытаясь прогнать собственный страх или выклянчить что-нибудь, доктора отрабатывали деньги, мать замахивалась ремнем. С чего бы этому человеку быть исключением? Мать всегда твердила что их ненавидят, ищут слабые места, поэтому не стоит их обнажать.   
— Я ничего не знаю и... не могу помочь, — Криденс попятился назад, чувствуя, как внутренности скручивает неведомая сила. — Вам нужная моя мать, не я.   
— Ошибаешься, — ладонь в белой перчатке сжала его плечо, что заставило мальчишку вздрогнуть. — Мне нужен именно ты. Впрочем, — Грейвс едва заметно улыбнулся, — для тебя пока и так слишком много информации. Было приятно познакомиться, Криденс Бербон.  
Он не знал сколько еще простоял в грязном, затхлом переулке, пялясь в пустоту... Криденс был уверен, что слышал шаги, что видел, как взметнулись белые полы плаща, но мистер Грейвс словно растворился.  
Может, все это было лишь игрой воображения? Может, та темнота, что роилась внутри, окончательно свела его с ума? Иначе откуда было взяться этому человеку, не похожему ни манерой держаться, ни даже внешним видом ни на одно из встретившихся Криденсу людей?   
Его буквально заворожил даже не сам мистер Грейвс, его, может, даже не существовало, а сам факт того, что кто-то обратил на него внимание, кто-то выделил его.  
Именно поэтому Криденс решил не рассказывать об этом матери. Не потому что знал, что она будет злиться, а потому что... Впервые у него был собственный секрет, и ощущение этого пьянило.  
Правда уже очень скоро этот дурман прошел. Тем же вечером мать позвала его наверх и не для того, чтобы дать новое задание или попросить приглядеть за кем-то из младших.   
— Мосби видела, как ты уходил с каким-то мужчиной, — у Криденса от одного ее голоса по спине пробегали мурашки. — Кто он?  
— Я не знаю, — он изо всех сил пытался не отвести взгляда, чтобы мать поняла — это правда.  
— Не знаешь? — та скептически выгнула бровь. — Не знаешь с кем уходил в переулок?   
— Я ч-честно не...  
— Ты меня разочаровываешь, Криденс.  
— Он... он спрашивал, задавал разные вопросы... о нас.  
— Я запрещала тебе разговаривать с незнакомцами. Тебе это прекрасно известно, — она чопорно поправила платье и сделала несколько шагов вперед, буквально загоняя сына в угол.  
— Я виноват, — он покорно опустил голову, зная, что последует за ее словами.  
— Снимай ремень, — ошибиться было невозможно.   
Наказание за любую провинность уже давно стало обычным делом для Криденса. Он молча расстегивал пряжку, молча подставлял ладони под хлесткие удары и никогда не позволял себе усомниться в правильности происходящего. Ремень рассекал воздух, оставляя багровые росчерки на бледных ладонях и заставляя кожу расходиться. Тяжелая пряжка перебивала суставы, но Криденс, стиснув зубы, молчал. Крупные слезы катились по его щекам, но совсем не от боли, к ней он почти привык, а скорее от досады за то, что снова стал разочарованием для матери.   
Росчерки, оставленные на ладонях ремнем, затягивались быстро, гораздо быстрее чем на спине или плечах, оставляя после себя уродливые следы, которые служили одновременно и напоминанием об ошибках и предостережением.   
Именно поэтому, когда через пару дней мистер Грейвс возник перед Криденсом, его первым желанием было сбежать, спрятаться, но цепкие пальцы снова обвили запястье. И хоть мужчина не прикладывал ровно никаких усилий, чтобы удержать его, Криденс и пошевелиться не мог.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — все еще аккуратно сжимая его руку, Грейвс обеспокоенно глянул на мальчишку. — Я не причиню тебе зла. Меня не нужно бояться.  
Ответа не последовало, но глаза говорили лучше слов. В какой-то момент Криденсу даже показалось, что мистер Грейвс, кем бы он ни был, умеет читать мысли. Другого объяснения тому, что он осторожно перевернул его руку ладонью вверх, выставив напоказ едва зажившие раны, не находилось. — Откуда это? — он поднес ладонь ближе к глазам, рассматривая шрамы. — Они совсем свежие.   
— Я заслужил их, — Криденс слишком поздно понял, что невольно выдал мать.  
— Не говори глупостей, — Грейвс жестко одернул мальчишку и, стянув белоснежную перчатку, дотронулся до его кожи. Смотря как от мягкого, почти ласкового прикосновения свежие следы затягиваются и старые рубцы исчезают, Криденс, к своему удивлению, не ощутил леденящего ужаса. А должен был. Он впервые стал свидетелем настоящего волшебства, которым его пугали с самого детства, и вместо того, чтобы бежать очертя голову от проклятого мистера Грейвса, он ощущал необъяснимое благоговение перед ним.  
— Видишь, это магия, и она не всегда бывает темной, — почувствовав смятение Криденса, мужчина успокаивающе погладил его по руке, прежде чем приняться за другую ладонь. — С ее мощью можно спасать, можно лечить, можно помогать людям. Как я тебе, — он склонился ближе, и голос его при этом стал вкрадчивее. — Ты веришь мне?  
Криденс нервно кивнул, абсолютно не понимая что делать. Он, слабый жалкий мальчишка, стоял посреди темного переулка рядом с мужчиной, в чьих руках была заключена не просто сила, магия. Грейвс мог уничтожить его одним движением, но почему-то вместо этого доверял свои секреты.  
— Я знаю, что ты боишься, и это нормально. Тебя воспитали в страхе перед магией, вбили в голову, что она приносит лишь боль и разрушение. Я не буду тебе врать и убеждать в обратном, но скажу, что существуют маги, такие как я, которые... Которые борются с темными проявлениями, которые пытаются защитить не только волшебников, а всех, — он выдержал паузу, давая Криденсу понять смысл сказанного, а потом произнес то, от чего сердце мальчишки зашлось боем. В его жизни такого просто не могло случиться. — Именно поэтому я хочу с тобой... сотрудничать.   
— П-п-почему?  
— У меня есть основания полагать, что в вашем приюте, — Грейвс осекся, — доме находится сгусток темной энергии.  
— Этого не может быть, — Криденс испугался собственного голоса, прозвучавшего непривычно громко и резко. В их доме не было места магии, это просто немыслимо! Где угодно, но не в колыбели Второго Салема!   
— Это правда, Криденс, — хватило бы и одного имени, произнесенного Грейвсом, чтобы мальчишка подчинился, но ему этого было мало. Мужчина подошел ближе, сокращая расстояния между ними до невозможного, и, коснувшись подбородка Криденса, буквально заставил того поднять взгляд. — Ты нужен мне. Ты самый старший в приюте, дети тебе доверяют, они делятся с тобой самым сокровенным, к тому же, — уголки его губ дернулись, — ты способный мальчик, достаточно умный и внимательный, именно поэтому я выбрал тебя.   
— Но я... В-вы...  
— Сейчас мне пора, Криденс, но скоро я тебя снова отыщу. А пока обдумай все сказанное и просто наблюдай. Только не вздумай искать меня сам, — последние слова повисли в воздухе будто предостережение, а сам Грейвс исчез. Просто взял и растворился. Одно мгновение — и переулок опустел.  
Только оставшись наедине с самим собой, Криденс начал понимать что произошло, и от этого самого понимания у него подкосились ноги. Хотелось спрятаться, остаться в этом грязном переулке, поджать колени к груди и сидеть так час, два, вечность... Он не представлял как после всего сказанного Грейвсом может вернуться к Мэри Лу. Узнай мать о его «предательстве», пусть даже еще не совершенном... Забьет, наверное, насмерть. И будет, разумеется, права. Она всегда права. Но как можно было сопротивляться мистеру Грейвсу? Может, он обладал каким-то особым видом магии или добрыми словами сумел подобрать ключ к мальчишке, но, так или иначе, в его присутствии все сказанное казалось истинными, и Криденсу действительно хотелось помочь ему. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы заслужить похвалу или даже прикосновение.  
Криденсу потребовалось время, чтобы успокоиться и убедить себя не тешиться ложными надеждами, брошенными словно кость собаке, и уж тем более ни в коем случае не разыскивать Грейвса.  
Впрочем, тот как и обещал — нашел его сам.   
Вот только на этот раз мужчина выбрал местом их встречи не укромный переулок, укутанный темнотой. Криденс заметил его на противоположной стороне улицы, когда стоял в очереди за горячим обедом.   
В отличие от вторых салемцев о бездомных правительство кое-как, но заботилось, организовывая бесплатные столовые. Дети Мэри Лу не были похожи на попрошаек, не ходили грязными или в лохмотьях, но и лишних денег у них тоже не было. Все средства тратились на печать листовок и плакатов Салема, а свою тарелку супа можно получить и на улице.  
Стоя в окружении сестер и братьев на площади, Криденс захлебывался от страха. Он любил этих детей, но знал, что их воспитывают точно также, как и его самого. Однажды они уже сдали «брата» Мэри Лу, увидев рядом с ним Грейвса. Он не хотел снова принимать удары ремня. А именно этим все и закончится, если мужчина снова потащит его за собой.  
К тому же, проведя несколько ночей подряд думая о волшебнике и о том, что будет, когда правда вскроется, когда мистер Грейвс поймет, что ошибся, Криденс решил, что при следующей встрече обязательно скажет, что не будет помогать ему, что он ни на что не годится.   
Вот только стоило ему снова оказаться рядом с магом, как все слова разом пропали, да что там слова, у него дыхание сперло, стоило только Грейвсу заговорить.  
— Добрый день, Криденс. Надеюсь, тебе уже есть, о чем мне рассказать.   
— Я... я не тот, — в собственном воображении он был куда смелее, а на деле едва смог выдавить пару слов.  
— Вот значит как? — мужчина смерил Криденса тяжелым, темным взглядом, от которого хотелось съежиться. Втянув голову в плечи, он уставился на идеально начищенные ботинки, ожидая наказания. Он привык к этому, за каждый свой промах нужно платить. Вот только у мистера Грейвса были свои методы. — Может, мы продолжим разговор в более подходящем месте? — он поправил длинный синий шарф и приподнял воротник. — Я почти что уверен, что не ошибся в тебе.  
— Я не могу... — Криденс тревожно оглянулся назад, надеясь, что никто из братьев и сестер их не увидел. Он не мог ускользнуть незаметно. Просто не мог. Правда Грейвс истолковал его взгляд по-своему.   
— Не думаю, что обед в кафе через улицу, хуже... этого, — он кивнул на столовую под открытым небом. — Пошли.  
Криденс не мог перечить человеку, верящему в него больше, чем он сам.   
Стараясь не думать о последствиях, мальчишка последовал за мистером Грейвсом. В этот раз мужчина не тащил его за собой как собачонку, но и подстраиваться под семенящий шаг не собирался. Криденс сбивался с ног, но изо всех сил старался не отстать. Он понятия не имел куда его ведут и был очень удивлен, когда маг уверенно толкнул дверь какого-то небольшого ресторанчика.  
— Присаживайся, — Грейвс выбрал столик в самом углу зала, наверняка не желая, чтобы их видели вместе. — Можешь заказать себе что-нибудь, если хочешь.  
— Я... я не могу, мис...  
— Ладно, я сам, — волшебник устало вздохнул, подозвал официанта и, даже не взглянув в меню, принялся диктовать заказ, а Криденс... Воспользовавшись моментом, он позволил себе осторожно, исподтишка разглядеть наконец мужчину, встреча с которым стала самым ярким событием в жизни сироты. Вот только вблизи, в красноватом свете абажура мистер Грейвс выглядел совсем не так статно и таинственно. Наоборот, Криденс мог разглядеть седые не по возрасту виски, глубокие морщинки между бровей, темные тени, залегшие под глазами. Создавалось впечатление, что все эти следы появились на его лице совсем недавно и что причиной им была та самая темная сила, поисками которой он занимался.   
— Не отводи взгляд, — естественно, мистер Грейвс заметил как его рассматривают. — Любопытство — это нормально, — он улыбнулся. — У тебя наверняка ко мне много вопросов, порождающих неуверенность, — откуда волшебнику было знать, что эту самую неуверенность порождает то, что за всю жизнь Криденсу никто не уделял столько внимания и так не выделял как Грейвс. — Я сам должен был тебе все рассказать, прежде чем поручать задание. Только учти, никому из не-магов...   
— Я понял, — мальчишка нервно кивнул, зная, что еще слово и дороги назад уже не будет.  
— Тогда слушай, — мужчина придвинулся ближе и заговорил низким хрипловатым шепотом, от которого по телу шла вибрация. — Кроме мира, к которому ты привык, есть еще один — магический. В нем есть свои законы, свои герои и злодеи, своё правительство — Магический Конгресс Соединенных Штатов Америки. Там я служу мракобоцем, думаю, пояснять не требуется, ты смышленый мальчик, — Грейвс был куда лучшим манипулятором, чем мать. — Наш мир сейчас в опасности, для волшебников настали темные времена. Мы не можем действовать открыто, во многом благодаря старанием мисс Бербон и ее... движения. Именно поэтому я был вынужден искать посредника. Был вынужден обратиться к тебе. И поверь, большинство моих коллег этого не одобрит.  
— Зачем... зачем тогда рисковать? — Криденс не мог позволить, чтобы из-за него у кого-то были проблемы.  
— Потому что мне не нужно ничье одобрение, — в темных глазах мелькнуло раздражение. — В последнее время в Нью-Йорке происходит много странных вещей, странных даже для магов. Кто-то, или точнее что-то, убивает людей, разрушает дома, и это не темная магия, это... сгусток энергии, обскури, — он выдержал паузу, оценивая реакцию Криденса, а не дождавшись таковой, осторожно продолжил. — Обскур это ребенок-волшебник, который вынужден скрывать свои силы, который не принимает и боится их. Такие дети редко доживают до десяти, обскури высасывает их силы и сводит в могилу. Теперь понятно, почему я ищу его именно в вашем приюте? Вторые салемцы стремятся искоренить всё магическое, они используют детей как проводников для собственных идей. Я почти уверен, что обскур это кто-то из твоих братьев или сестер, что в ком-то из них таится опасность.  
— Вы убьете его, когда найдете? — Криденс даже не знал какой ответ хочет услышать. Настоящая причина собственной избранности его разочаровала. Мистер Грейвс выбрал его, просто потому что он не подходил на роль обскура. Слишком взрослый, слишком слабый  
— Тебе не стоит думать об этом, — Грейвс осторожно коснулся нервно сжатой в кулак ладони и унял зарождающуюся где-то в глубине бурю. — От тебя вообще требуется не так уж много. Просто внимательно наблюдай за тем, что происходит в приюте, разговаривай с детьми, сделай так, чтобы они шли к тебе со своими вопросами. Я вижу твой потенциал. Ты в состоянии с этим справиться.  
— Я вас не разочарую, — сомнения Криденса наконец развеялись. Он хотел, действительно хотел помочь Персивалю Грейвсу, хотел быть с ним, хотел быть как он. Что бы для этого не пришлось сделать.   
Криденс чувствовал как в нем проснулась какая-то неуемная энергия, как он ожил. Мальчишка был готов рыскать по всему Нью-Йорку, следить, служить, лишь бы Грейвс оставил его при себе, но их встречи оказались нечастыми и не имели никакой периодичности. Ну конечно, маг занимал важную должность и на его плечах наверняка лежало множество крайне важных обязанностей, у него попросту не было времени для какого-то там мальчишки из приюта.  
Глаза Криденса застилала черная зависть, стоило только ему подумать о том, что у Грейвса может быть не один и не два осведомителя. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал ревности и не представлял, что когда-то это чувство станет ему доступно. Впрочем, он не знал о многих вещах.  
Например, о волшебстве. Запретный плод всегда самый сладкий и желанный. Живя с Мэри Лу, Криденс впитывал ее наставления, но в тайне мечтал прикоснуться к магии. И мистер Грейвс мог ему в этом помочь, мог стать его проводников в совершенно другой мир. Мир, где двери отпирали с помощью заклинаний, где раны излечивались за пару секунд, где можно было появлялся из ниоткуда и исчезать за считанные секунды. Криденс уже знал, что это называется трансгрессией! При каждой их встрече Грейвс немного приоткрывал перед мальчишкой занавес магического мира, в котором тот мечтал исчезнуть.  
— Вы же можете, — Криденс сам не понимал, как решился на эту просьбу, — меня научить?  
— Волшебству? — мужчина снисходительно улыбнулся и выпустил небольшой сноп искр из палочки.  
— А как же... вы же с-сами говорили, — мальчишка обеспокоено закрутил головой в поисках невольных свидетелей магии.  
— Что не-маги не должны о нас знать? Верно. Мне нравится то, что ты запоминаешь всё, что я говорю, — Грейвс никогда не скупился на похвалу, практически подкупая этим. — Но этого недостаточно, — а вот это стало ударом. Криденс отшатнулся, но волшебник удержал его за плечо. — Тшш... Успокойся! Хватит дергаться. Магия — это не просто навык, она не дается всем подряд, — рука Грейвса скользнула по его спине, и горячая широкая ладонь легла меж лопаток. — Держись прямо, подними голову. Будь достоин, — он надавил сильнее, буквально заставляя выпрямиться. — Вот так, молодец.  
Он едва устоял на ногах, когда мужчина, запустив пальцы в его волосы, почти ласково потрепал по голове. Никто никогда раньше такого не делал.  
Криденс не был уверен ищет ли он информацию об обскуре в приюте ради того, чтобы Грейвс научил его магии, сделал волшебником, или ради похвалы и короткого прикосновения. В любом случае его поиски раз от раза не приносили никакой пользы. В приюте не происходило ничего необычного, а Грейвс всегда ждал подробного отчета. Ему требовались результаты, а иначе он быстро терял интерес и, как казалось Криденсу, все сильнее разочаровывался в нем.  
Самым жестоким было услышать в ответ на скупой рассказ холодное «продолжай поиски» и тихий хлопок. Мистер Грейвс трансгресировал, бросая его наедине с собственной никчемностью в очередном переулке.  
Со временем, желая продлить их встречи, получить одобрение, Криденс стал додумывать какие-то незначительные детали, чтобы сбивчивый рассказ звучал более полно и насыщенно. И Грейвсу это нравилось, у него тут же появлялась куча уточняющих вопросов, в ответ на которые звучала та же ложь. Ложь, делающая Криденса на шаг ближе к Персивалю Грейвсу, а значит, и к заветной магии.   
— Постой, — однажды Грейвс даже перебил его, хотя обычно очень внимательно выслушивал весь отчет своего осведомителя. — На этот раз ты проделал очень хорошую работу. У меня столько вопросов о Модести, что нам лучше переместиться в более подходящее и... теплое место.  
Вечерами на улице и правда стало холодать. В темных переулках завывал ветер, забираясь под камзол и заставляя Криденса стучать зубами. Поэтому Грейвс порой отдавал ему свой теплый шарф, пахнущий мускусом и каким-то терпким парфюмом, от которого кружилась голова. Мальчишка буквально утопал в этом запахе, но еще больше ему нравилось, когда мужчина отводил его в какие-нибудь забегаловки или даже ресторанчики, чтобы отогреть, накормить и выслушать весь рассказ. Удивительно, но в приюте об этих странных встречах никто не знал, но, конечно, глупо было надеяться, что это продлится слишком долго. Особенно учитывая, что после них Криденс возвращался домой с гостинцами. Ему самому многого было не нужно, так что зачастую он не ел их, а украдкой старался забрать что-нибудь и принести братьям и сестрам, пусть даже те могли с легкостью сложить два и два и, не моргнув глазом, снова сдать его матери.  
Сначала Грейвс упорно делал вид, что не замечает этого, а затем в кармане его плаща каким-то чудесным образом оказывали леденцы или пара яблок. Криденс и не представлял, что такой человек как мистер Грейвс может проявлять подобную заботу, может с такой теплотой относиться к сироте и даже баловать его. Как например, на Хэллоуин.  
— Сегодня прекрасная ночь, — мужчина окинул взглядом улицу, по которой в канун Дня Святых горожане разгуливали в пугающих костюмах. — Раз в год волшебство становится для не-магов не таким уж невозможным.  
— Мать говорит, что в эту ночь ведьмы ходят по улицам, — Криденс вспомнил как из года в год мать запугивала их страшными образами из старых книг.  
— И она права. Так оно и есть, — Грейвс усмехнулся, у него редко бывало такое веселое настроение. — А еще дети, и по мне это куда хуже.   
— Мать не выпускает нас в канун праздника из дома, — честно признался мальчишка.  
— Как ты тогда оказался здесь?   
— Я должен был вернуться домой час назад, — Криденсу очень хотелось, чтобы Грейвс оценил его откуда ни возьмись взявшуюся смелость и похвалил, но, к его удивлению, маг отреагировал совсем иначе.  
— Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться. Сегодня дети будут напуганы, и кто знает, может обскур проявит себя в стрессовой ситуации?  
— Да, конечно, — он разочаровано опустил голову и уже хотел было уйти, но мужчина окликнул его.  
— Криденс, подожди, — один взмах и в его руке появился небольшой красочный мешочек. — Возьми. Их ты точно заслужил, — внутри лежало множество разноцветных конфет. Криденс не помнил, когда ел подобное в последний раз, но в его случае и правда был важен не подарок, а внимание.  
Тем более что большую часть сладостей он собирался отдать детям. Его учили делиться.   
Вернувшись домой, Криденс подозвал к себе пару ребят из тех, в ком был абсолютно уверен, и, стараясь не думать, что подкармливает обскура, поручил им разделить гостинцы на всех, но сделать это тихо, не привлекая внимания. Вот только в приюте и у стен были уши. Когда Мэри Лу появилась на лестнице, одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять — она в бешенстве.  
Обычно мать осторожно подбиралась к сути наказания, словно акула сужая круги, загоняя свою жертву в угол. Сначала слова, затем оскорбления и только потом росчерки ремня. Сейчас же, взирая сверху вниз на идеалистическую картину, на своих детей, благодарящих и обнимающих брата, она была на грани. Криденс знал, что мать может сорваться в любую секунду и что ее гнев будет страшен. Достанется всем. Поэтому, сделав шаг вперед, он покорно склонил голову, ожидая, что Мэри Лу тут же ринется его поносить, но вместо этого она подскочила к сыну и, схватив за лацкан пиджака, резко дернула на себя, едва не вырвав его с мясом.   
— Жалкий вор! — Криденс даже немного расслабился, услышав обвинения. Уж пусть мать лучше думает, что он украл эти конфеты, чем узнает, что их дал волшебник. — Снимай ремень. Сейчас же.   
Дети, до этого окружающие их, испугано отступились. Наказания в их доме были делом привычным, но обычно самые страшные вещи происходили за закрытыми дверями комнаты Мэри Лу. Некоторые ребята даже не догадывались, что приходилось терпеть Криденсу, все-таки он был самой преданной, самой покорной и самой любимой ее жертвой.  
— И пиджак с рубашкой тоже. Живее, — обычно дело ограничивалось лишь руками. Мэри Лу считала, что детям пойдет на пользу, если они будут постоянно видеть напоминания о своих проступках и ошибках. Криденса затапливала паника при мысли о том, что мать может заметить, что волшебник стер всю его историю.  
Согнувшись, мальчишка молча снял рубашку и, аккуратно сложив ее, опустился на колени. Он знал, что сейчас его тело прошьет невыносимой болью, но вместе с тем радовался, что пока что ему удалось сохранить мистера Грейвса и их встречи в тайне. Знала бы об этом Мэри Лу — кожу бы с него спустила. А пока что дело ограничивалось ремнем, рассекающим воздух, тяжелой пряжкой, раскрашивающей его кожу темными синяками-разводами.  
Стискивая зубы и подставляя под удары оголенные плечи, Криденс думал о том, что не сможет подняться на ноги, о том, что по его спине струится кровь, что кожа уже слазит лоскутами. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что он потерял сознание, перестав наконец слышать презрительное «вор!».  
Когда в следующий раз Криденс отрыл глаза, перед ним на полу лежал окровавленный ремень, а гостиная уже была пуста.   
Уже чуть позже к нему пришла Модести, помогла подняться, довела до кровати, попыталась обработать раны... Криденс держался за девочку и не хотел, чтобы та уходила, хотя вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал. Он вообще боялся, что если попытается заговорить, то из его горла вырвется лишь хриплый стон боли.  
Следующие несколько дней Криденс провел лежа в темной спальне, боясь даже пошевелиться. При каждом глубоком вздохе едва поджившие раны норовили снова разойтись и начать кровить. Разумеется, видя его состояние, мать не давала заданий на день, не отправляла на улицу, но абсолютно не сомневалась в правильности своего поступка. Еще несколько недель назад он бы отчаянно думал как снова завоевать её доверие, как снова стать хорошим, правильном сыном, но сейчас... Второй Салем впервые отошел для него на второй план, пропустив вперед Грейвса. Грейвса, занимающего все его мысли. Пусть за несколько дней, проведенных в постели, Криденс не продвинулся в своих наблюдениях ни на йоту, но волшебник-то этого не знал. Не знал, что мальчишку избили до полусмерти. Именно поэтому, корчась от боли, тот натягивал рубашку, надевал подлатанный камзол и уже на третий день порывался ускользнуть на улицу. Ведь там мистер Грейвс мог его разыскивать, мог ждать его.   
Криденс все еще чувствовал боль при каждом движении, но каким-то чудом смог добраться до ближайшего переулка. Он до сих пор не знал — магия или же чутье позволяет волшебнику находить в город-миллионнике одного-единственного сироту.  
Грейвс как обычно появился из ниоткуда. Криденс сначала услышал разносящиеся эхом шаги, а потом вздрогнул от боли, когда рука в белой перчатке опустилась на истерзанное ремнем плечо.   
— Что случилось? — Грейвс осторожно развернул его к себе и хотел было сказать что-то еще, но тут мальчишка сделал нечто абсолютно ему не свойственное. Всхлипнув, он слепо уткнулся мужчине в грудь. Беспомощно цепляясь за отвороты плаща, Криденс никак не мог успокоиться. Близость Грейвса, его запах, успокаивающие слова, доносившиеся откуда-то сверху — все это создавало ложное ощущение защищенности, которого так не хватало мальчишке.  
Его раны ныли под камзолом, и Грейвсу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что ему плохо, в то время как Мэри Лу несколько дней к ряду было плевать.  
— Тшш, все в порядке, — волшебник осторожно приобнял его, не специально, но все же коснувшись располосованной спины. Криденс дернулся от вспышки боли, ближе прижимаясь к мужчине. — Снова? Проклятье... Что она с тобой делает? — Грейвс выругался сквозь зубы, и Криденс впервые услышал в его голосе не просто нескрываемое раздражение, а злость. — Возьми меня за плечо и ни в коем случае не отпускай. Будет не слишком приятно, но...  
Окончания фразы Криденс не расслышал. Его словно затянуло в воронку, темный переулок рассыпался на много-много цветных кусочков, а затем чудесным образом трансформировался в... обыкновенную квартиру? Чувствуя тошноту, подкатившую к горлу и вцепившись в рукав Грейвса будто в спасательный круг, Криденс попытался рассмотреть комнату, в которой они оказались, но его мутило, а картинка перед глазами плыла.  
— Дыши глубже, первая трансгрессия то еще удовольствие, — Грейвс усмехнулся. — Добро пожаловать в мое скоромное жилище. Я не любитель гостей, но нельзя же было тебя оставить там. Присядь, я скоро вернусь, — он указал на небольшой потрепанный диванчик в углу комнаты, а сам куда-то вышел, оставив мальчишку с любопытством разглядывать квартиру.  
Хотя, по большому счету, тут и рассматривать было нечего. Криденс ни за что бы не подумал, что волшебники, особенно занимающие высокие посты, живут так... просто. Никаких гобеленов, фамильных портретов, роскошных кресел с высокими спинками. Минимум мебели и никаких личных вещей. Он был даже разочарован, ведь ему отчаянно хотелось узнать больше о мистере Грейвсе.   
— Эта женщина, твоя мать, она сумасшедшая? — Криденс вздрогнул, услышав голос волшебника над самым ухом.  
— Н-нет, — он обернулся и тут же стыдливо отвел взгляд. Почему-то видеть мистера Грейвса без привычного черного плаща, без галстука и с закатными рукавами рубашки было странно.  
— Ты уже не мальчик, ты не должен позволять ей делать такое с собой, — тот присел рядом. Их разделяла какая-то пара дюймов, и Криденсу впервые стало не по себе от такой близости. В переулке темнота скрывала смущение, его зашкаливающие эмоции. Его трясло и мальчишка даже не мог понять от страха или от того, что рука Грейвса осторожно накрыла его собственную. — Ты должен всё это прекратить, я не всегда буду рядом.   
— Спасибо, спасибо вам за всё, что... Я не знаю, как... — затараторил Криденс, но мужчина жестом велел ему замолчать.  
— Сними рубашку, — Грейвс осторожно расстегнул его камзол и потянул тот с плеч. — Не бойся, — его голос звучал так мягко и успокаивающе, что в самую пору было испугаться и сбежать. Криденс слышал такие истории, но и подумать не мог, что мистер Грейвс... что он может сделать с ним что-то плохое. Он не просто доверял этому человеку, а был готов вверить ему себя, выполнить любое указание, лишь бы волшебник не оттолкнул его.   
Дрожащими пальцами Криденс принялся расстегивать пуговицы, пока рубашка не соскользнула с худых плеч, обнажая израненную спину. Сгорбившись и развернувшись к Грейвсу в пол-оборота, он не просто ждал, жаждал его прикосновений. Точно зная, что они принесут не боль, а удовольствие.  
— В этот раз будет немного больнее, — он осторожно пробежался пальцами по выступающим позвонкам. — У тебя вся спина располосована. Следы слишком глубокие.   
Криденс хотел сказать, что боли он не боится, что он вообще ничего не боится, находясь рядом с волшебником, но слова застряли в горле, когда большие, грубоватые пальцы почти ласково огладили ребра, будто успокаивая дикое животное. Казалось, Грейвсу и волшебства не требуется, чтобы раны исчезли, хотя без него, конечно, не обошлось...  
— Чтобы убрать эти шрамы, придется применить более сильное заклинание, — мужчина достал волшебную палочку, и Криденс еле сдержал разочарованный вздох. Он был согласен обменять такие желанные прикосновения на шрамы. Пусть они остаются, плевать. Лишь бы ощущение тепла чужой ладони, совсем не знакомого тепла не исчезало.  
Криденс снова испугался, что Грейвс читает мысли, когда тот вместо того, чтобы убрать руку, продолжил выводить на его спине причудливые узоры.  
— Ты очень храбрый, но тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, — волшебник коснулся губами плеча, будто награждая за пережитое, и отстранился. Это стало для изголодавшегося тела Криденса шоком. Он инстинктивно потянулся за очередным прикосновением, но мужчина уже поднялся с дивана.  
— Ложись, и попытайся заснуть, — Грейвс вышел из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Криденс, чувствуя как все внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, сжался на узком диванчике, подтянув колени к груди. Он чувствовал, что ему и правда следует отдохнуть. Что он смертельно устал, устал от стен приюта, от Мэри Лу, от своей жизни... Но вместе с тем Криденс не хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвс оставлял его одного, хотя и знал, что в его присутствии не то что заснуть, даже расслабиться не выйдет. Волшебник добрался до таких глубин души мальчишки, о существовании которых тот сам и не подозревал.  
Засыпая, он думал о том, как хотелось бы остаться в этой по-спартанский обставленной и не слишком-то обжитой квартире. Рядом с Грейвсом. Ему снились ласковые прикосновения, глубокий обеспокоенный голос, замученный, но вместе с тем такой неравнодушный взгляд... Хотя снилось ли?  
Почувствовав, что на него кто-то смотрит, Криденс приоткрыл глаза. Он не знал сколько прошло времени, но в комнате стоял полумрак, в кресле напротив расположился Грейвс. Волшебник не видел, что мальчишка проснулся и поэтому продолжал пристально рассматривать его, сведя густые брови к переносице. Криденсу было неуютно под этим изучающим взглядом, но он не мог пошевелиться и выдать себя. Да и к тому же глубоко внутри хотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвс смотрел на него, чтобы любовался им, чтобы подошел, запустил руку в волосы и... Мальчишка крепко сжал веки, пытаясь прогнать вспыхнувшее наваждение. Мать убила бы его за подобные мысли.  
Когда он распахнул глаза в следующий раз, Грейвса в комнате уже не было, а сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы пробивался желтоватый свет фонарей. В первые секунды Криденса накрыло паникой, отчего-то он подумал, что волшебник его бросил, оставил одного в этой комнатке. Только почувствовав накинутый плед, он взял себя в руки. Грейвс не мог так поступить. Он заботился о нем.  
Надев рубашку и камзол, Криднес вышел в прихожую. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он принялся исследовать квартиру, которая оказалась вовсе не такой большой как представлялось. Одна дверь была заперта, а другая вела на кухню, где и обнаружился хозяин квартиры. Криденс даже не сразу понял, что тот дремлет, сидя за столом. Уж слишком напряженной выглядела поза, да и волшебная палочка, зажатая в руке, создавала впечатление будто маг в любой момент готов ринуться в бой. Хотя так оно и было. Стоило только Криденсу приблизиться, как Грейвс встрепенулся, не сразу поняв, кто именно стоит на его кухне.  
— А, это ты... Извини, — он устало потер глаза. — Ты отдохнул? — мальчишка сдержанно кивнул. — Готов вернуться? — да, конечно, было понятно, что у волшебника, да еще и такого ранга, есть дела поважней, чем таскаться с сиротой, но Криденс так наделся, что ему удастся побыть здесь подольше, но пришлось кивнуть. — Тогда нам пора, — Грейвс поднялся из-за стола. — Возьми меня за руку. Помнишь, что я говорил про трансгрессию? К этому ощущению не скоро привыкаешь, — он сжал ладонь Криденса. — Прошу, будь осторожней. То, что твоя мать сделала с тобой... Ты не должен допустить такое снова. Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, — мальчишка попытался отогнать непрошенные слезы, но ничего не вышло. Он бы пообещал мистеру Грейвсу что угодно, лишь бы тот не возвращал его обратно.  
Всё произошло за считанные секунды. Вот они ещё стояли посреди кухни, а вот Криденс остался один во все в том же переулке, откуда его и забрал волшебник. Хлопок — и вместо чувства защищенности и собственной исключительности Криденса снова накрыла пустота, а к горлу подкатила тошнота.   
Он знал, что мать уже заметила его отсутствие и знал к чему готовиться. Вот только теперь страх не имел над ним такой власти, он был готов снести свое наказание. Принимать удары, зная, что позже их сменят исцеляющие, ласковые прикосновения, было куда проще.   
— Я освободила тебя от работы не для того, чтобы ты шатался по улицам, — мать встретила его на пороге. Криденс бы не сказал, что она была раздражена или зла больше обычного, скорее он чувствовал волны разочарования, исходившие от нее. — Надеюсь, есть объяснение, где ты пропадал целый день? — он промолчал, виновато опустив голову, хотя внутри ликовал. Целый день? Получается, Мэри Лу не проверяла его комнату и не знала, что сын вовсе не ночевал дома. — Маленьким мальчиком ты был послушнее, не думала, что у меня с тобой будет возникать столько проблем. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, будешь работать за двоих и возвращаться домой к девяти, чтобы по улицам бродить времени не было, — она старалась держать себя в руках, и Криденс это видел. В конце концов, его мать не была монстром и понимала, что в прошлый раз перегнула палку. Хотя это вовсе не означало, что теперь он в безопасности. — Ты же не думаешь, что это всё наказание? В нашем доме за свои ошибки нужно платить, а ты... ты старший, ты подаешь пример своим братьям и сестрам. Так что снимай ремень.  
Криденс ждал этого приказа, готовился к нему, но несколько хлестких ударов по ладоням — и её злость иссякла. А может, она просто поняла, что телесные наказания больше не пугают сына, что с их помощью его не сломишь ещё больше.   
Следующие несколько дней Криденс прилежно выполнял наказ матери и работал не покладая рук. Листовки, участие в митингах, огромное количество грязной работы в самом приюте. Он едва справлялся со свалившимися обязанностями и даже по приходе домой не разгибал спину. Но зато у него появился отличный шанс понаблюдать за детьми.   
Криденс не забыл, что главная его цель — вычислить обскура и делал всё, чтобы выслужиться перед мистером Грейвсом. Вот только все сироты, вели себя как обыкновенные дети. Так же раздавали листовки, играли в гостиной, никаких тебе сгустков энергии или неожиданно разбивающейся посуды. Одним словом, ничего странного, ничего, что могло хоть немного заинтересовать волшебника.  
Правда ближе к концу недели все-таки случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Это никак не было связано с обскуром, но все равно имело непосредственное отношение к безопасности магического мира. По крайней мере, Криденс наивно полагал, что Мэри Лу со своими жалобами в газету может представлять хоть какой-то интерес для Грейвса.   
Мать планировала разместить лживый клевещущий материал о ведьмах, похищающих детей, или что-то в этом роде... Наверняка Криденс не знал. Если раньше Мэри Лу делилась с ним своими планами и переживаниями, то сейчас она отлучила его от себя, утратив доверие. Он годился только для того, чтобы семенить за ней на митингах, раздавая листовки да следить за детьми... А уж в редакцию мать взяла весь выводок, видимо, надеясь, что сироты разжалобят больших людей.   
Но не тут-то было. Уловка не сработала. Газетчикам было плевать и на Мэри Лу, и на ее сомнительный материал, и на детей. Кажется, они вообще приняли их не то за сумасшедших, не то за умственно остылых. Ведьмы в Нью-Йорке, в двадцатом веке?! Их попросту подняли на смех. Криденсу не впервой было сносить издевки, и в этот раз ему было плевать на них. Он знал о волшебниках больше, чем все эти люди, вместе взятые, больше, чем газетные воротилы, больше, чем Мэри Лу. И это в воображении Криденса возвышало его.  
— Эй... да-да, ты! Чего встал, остолоп?! Подбирай свои бумажки и проваливай! — погрузившись в мысли, мальчишка и не заметил как разговор с владельцами газеты закончился и один из солидных мужчин в костюмах больно толкнул его локтем в бок. Криденс мог представлять себя кем угодно, но на деле для всех этих людей он был сродни насекомому. — Думаете, он нас понимает? Или правда умственно отсталый? Только посмотрите на него, — усмехнувшись, газетчик обратился к своим коллегам. Им было плевать слышит ли их мальчишка, что чувствует.  
Криденс же в это время изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Раньше бы он просто снес все оскорбления, проглотил их, думая, что большего и не заслуживает, но сейчас... Грейвс показал ему, что может быть и по-другому. Волшебник во всем превосходил эти чванливых, заносчивых бюрократов, и он бы точно не позволил себе издеваться на другими, унижать слабых.  
А именно слабым Криденс и был по определению. Но сейчас его переполняло отвращение и черная злость. Мальчишка чувствовал какую-то сверхъестественную силу, заключенную в собственном теле, и желал её применить, желать видеть как свернет головы всем этим людям.   
Еще какую-то пару месяцев назад он бы страшно испугался наваждения, но сейчас знал, что может пойти к Грейвсу, спросить у того совета, заручиться поддержкой. Маг с каким-то поразительным терпением внимательно выслушивал и отвечал даже на те вопросы, которые обычному человек показались бы глупыми и банальными. Хотя больше этого Криденса подкупало то, что Грейвс не только отвечал сам, но и частенько интересовался жизнью подопечного. Интересовался искренне, без притворства.   
— Криденс, что бы тебе не сказали в той газете, ты не должен их слушать. Они попросту почувствовали в тебе силу, почувствовали твою исключительность, — в тот же день Грейвс встретил его в очередном переулке. Криденс был готов поклясться, что и словом не обмолвился об идее Мэри Лу, но откуда-то волшебнику было уже всё известно, будто он круглосуточно приглядывал за ним.  
От одной этой мысли по телу разлилось странное необъяснимое тепло. Он считал Грейвса потрясающим магом, человеком, перевернувшим его жизнь, едва ли не собственным богом. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности, чувствовал, что кому-то нужен, и хотел отплатить тем же. Его затопляли чувства, и Криденс попросту не знал, что с ними делать. Он умел справляться с болью, с обидой, даже с ненавистью, но что делать со всепоглощающим чувством... влюбленности и благоговения перед этим человеком понятия не имел.  
Каким бы зажатым, запуганным, каким бы странным не был Криденс, он все-таки оставался подростком. Юношей, который в первую очередь полагается на собственные инстинкты, а не на несуществующий опыт. И сейчас они подсказывали единственный возможный способ выразить всю свою безграничную благодарность, привязанность и потребность в Грейвсе.  
Криденс бы никогда не подумал, что способен решиться на такое, но, подавшись вперед, он осторожно коснулся губ мистер Грейвса и тут же испуганно отпрянул, ошалев от собственной дерзости. Он весь сжался, понимая, что своим поступком нарушил всевозможные правила, переступил все границы, но... Мужчина не отшатнулся, ничего не сказал, лишь странно взглянул на мальчишку и едва заметно улыбнулся. Для Криденса это стало сродни разрешению. Грейвс принял его скромную благодарность. Он снова коснулся губ волшебника, пытаясь его поцеловать, все так же неумело, но уже куда более уверенно. И когда Криденс почувствовал, как мужчина ему отвечает, заставляя приоткрыть рот, у него закружилась голова, но тот аккуратно придержал его, обхватив за пояс и перехватил инициативу.  
Мальчишка не знал сколько они стояли вот так, прижавшись друг к другу посреди затхлого переулка. Это был его первый поцелуй, в котором он постарался выразить всю свою благодарность, всё свое благоговение перед мистером Грейвсом и желание следовать за ним до конца.   
— Мы не должны были этого делать, — к облегчению, в голосе мужчины не слышалось ни раздражения, ни злости. Он был так же растерян и удивлен произошедшим как и Криденс, но изо всех сил старался держать лицо. Вот только это было не так просто. У мальчишки на языке крутилась тысяча глупостей. Ему казалось, что он просто обязан сказать что-то в свое оправдание, взять вину за произошедшее, но Грейвс не позволил ему унизиться подобным образом.   
Крепко сжав плечо Криденса, он пообещал, что в скором времени они снова увидятся и вот тогда уже всё обсудят, а затем трансгрессировал.   
Кто-то мог бы подумать, что маг просто сбежал, испугался, но Криденсу такое и в голову прийти не могло. Наоборот его забавлял тот факт, что взрослый, состоявшийся мужчина тоже не всегда в состоянии справиться со своими чувствами, которые он, нелепый, странный подросток, смог пробудить.  
Это мысль грела, заставляла прятать улыбку и даже ожидающее дома наказание совершенно не страшило. Раньше он знал, что каждый удар им заслужен, что искупление может принести только боль. Но Грейвс... Грейвс сумел разорвать этот порочный круг, показать, что может быть и по-другому. Он исцелил его не только физически, но и духовно. Теперь Криденс не вжимал голову в плечи, не горбился, стараясь быть незаметным, не опускал взгляда, боясь смотреть людям глаза. Он словно расправил крылья, которые у него всегда были и которыми мальчишку никто не научил пользоваться.   
Войдя в приют, Криденс теперь сам без лишних вопросов протянул матери ремень, зная, что что бы ему не пришлось вынести в следующие минуты, мистер Грейвс это обязательно исправит: залечит раны, скажет доброе слово, обнимет и, может, однажды заберет с собой навсегда.  
Вот только этому не суждено было случиться. Волшебник исчез. Просто перестал появляться.   
Сначала Криденс не обратил на это особого внимания. Между их встречами могло пройти и два дня, и почти неделя, Грейвс никогда не придерживался определенного расписания. Но когда свежие ссадины на ладонях стали затягиваться сами по себе, а мужчина по-прежнему не объявился, мальчишка начал волноваться.   
С таким могущественным магом, борющемся против темных сил, просто не могло ничего случиться! Особенно сразу после того как он ему открылся! Криденс не верил в такие совпадения. А вот в то, что Грейвс посчитал его слишком навязчивым, слишком проблемным и решил просто исчезнуть — вполне.  
Разумеется, он принялся обвинять в этом себя. Ведь это он переступил границу, пошел на поводу у собственных желаний, тем самым лишившись единственного стоящего в его жизни.  
А еще через пару дней на смену переживаниям пришла злость. Криденс слишком боготворил Грейвса, чтобы допустить мысль о том, что волшебник им просто воспользовался и бросил, когда мальчишка стал в тягость. Но всё указывало именно на это.  
Криденс никогда не чувствовал подобного, но чем больше он думал о Грейвсе, тем сильнее его захлестывало что-то темное, пугающее, подчиняющее себе. Что-то, с чем слабый подросток был просто не в силах совладать.  
Ни жалкое существование, ни систематические побои, ни безразличие матери не вызывали в нем такой ненависти как предательство. Предательство единственного человека, которому он не был безразличен, к которому он привязался. Которого полюбил.   
В те дни Криденсу хотелось лишь свернуться на кровати, подтянуть колени к груди и жалеть себя. Вот только как назло именно в это время в приюте стали происходить странные вещи. Что-то или кто-то сильно напугало малышей в их спальне, в его собственной комнате разбилось стекло, разлетелось на мелкие осколки, ножи втыкались в стену, тяжелые шторы без всякого сквозняка ходили ходуном, растения умирали... Даже если всё это проделки обскура, решившего вдруг проявить себя, мистера Грейвса он, видимо, больше не волновал.  
В какой-то момент Криденс перестал считать дни с их последней встречи, они тянулись своим чередом, один за другим. Необыкновенное приключение закончилось.  
Но именно тогда, когда мальчишка окончательно потерял веру в то, что Грейвс вернется, стоя в один из дождливых вечеров с пачкой листовок около приюта, он увидел знакомую фигуру, которую не мог спутать ни с кем. Та же осанка, тот же броский плащ с белоснежной подкладкой...  
Да, конечно, чувство обиды уже успело пустить корни в душе Криденса, но у него было столько вопросов к волшебнику, столько невысказанных признаний, что он попросту не мог игнорировать возвращение. Вот только почему-то мужчина не спешил подходить к нему. Стоя на противоположной стороне улицы, тот долго смотрел на подопечного и лишь спустя несколько мгновений всё же решился на разговор. Странно, раньше такого малодушия за мистером Грейвсом не наблюдалось.   
— Пошли, — не церемонясь, он схватил мальчишку за плечо и потащил за собой. Криденс не сопротивлялся, хотя и не понимал почему мистер Грейвс ведет себя с ним так грубо. Раньше столь желанные прикосновения волшебника никогда не были окрашены болью.   
— Подождите, — за десяток их встреч Криденс осмелел и теперь чувствовал, что имеет право получить ответы на свои вопросы. Разве не этого всегда добивался Грейвс? Разве он не пытался пробудить в нем чувство собственного достоинства? Ну так что ж, пришло время пожинать плоды. — Почему вас не было, мне... мне нужно знать!  
— Это тебя не касается, — кажется, Грейвс был не настроен на беседу, но Криденс его не винил. Мало ли какие проблемы могут возникнуть у человека, да еще и занимающего такой важный пост? — Лучше расскажи что тебе удалось узнать.  
— Ничего, — честно признался Криденс, потупив взгляд. Снова врать ему не хотелось, ровно как и беспокоить волшебника по поводу всякой ерунды вроде разбитых окон. Грейвсу сейчас явно было не до этого.  
— Снова? Ты разочаровываешь меня, — тот презрительно глянул на мальчишку и выудил из кармана какую-то цепочку со странным знаком. — Я больше не могу ждать, время уходит. Твой брат или сестра умирает, и ты должен помочь. Подойди сюда.  
Криденс покорно сделал шаг навстречу волшебнику, и тот осторожно надел ему на шею этот амулет, будто невзначай проведя пальцами по нежной коже. Нехитрый жест заставил мальчишку вздрогнуть. Он ненавидел себя за это, но в один момент простил Грейвсу всё: и его исчезновение, и грубые слова... Ему по-прежнему хотелось помочь волшебнику, хотелось выяснить кто из детей обскур.  
— Теперь, когда ты узнаешь что-нибудь действительно важное, тебе не придется дожидаться меня или рыскать по подворотням. Ты сожмешь этот амулет в руке и подумаешь обо мне, и я появлюсь. Понял? — Криденс обреченно кивнул, понимая, что эта дурацкая вещица лишит его возможности видеться с мистером Грейвсом. Тот недвусмысленно дал понять, что дергать по пустякам его не стоит и что время действительно на исходе.  
Если раньше все просьбы сглаживались ласковыми прикосновениями, искренним интересом, обещаниями научить волшебству, то сейчас Криденсу никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что его используют. Правда на Грейвса это было не похоже. Хотя что уж там, тот и сам на себя в последнее время похож не был.  
Около полутора недель мальчишка с двойным усердием наблюдал за детьми, за тем, что творилось в приюте, но все без толку. Раны, которые в их последнюю встречу так и не вылечил Грейвс, окончательно затянулись, чертовщина в доме прекратилась, Мэри Лу добилась публикации и подуспокоилась... Всё это напоминало затишье перед бурей, которая все никак не могла разразиться.   
Каждый вечер возвращаясь домой, Криденс мечтал о том, что его схватит за запястье рука, затянутая в белую перчатку, что его увлекут в затхлый проулок, что он выглянет из окна и обязательно увидит знакомую фигуру волшебника, но Грейвс держал слово и больше не появлялся без надобности.   
Мальчишка с трудом отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает, когда однажды крепко сжал амулет в руке и попытался представить образ Грейвса. Его подмывало сделать это еще с первого дня. Темная вещица пекла кожу, и Криденсу слабо верилось, что с помощью нее удастся вызвать волшебника. Он ни в коем случае не сомневался в силе артефакта, он сомневался в себе.   
Закрыв глаза и прижав к груди амулет, мальчишка попытался сосредоточиться и, отбросив ненужные мысли, позвать Грейвса сквозь время и пространство. Он раз за разом словно мантру повторял имя волшебника, но ничего не происходило. Мужчина не откликнулся на его зов, не трансгресировал прямо в приют. Не произошло ровным счетом ничего.   
Сначала Криденс подумал, что сделал что-то не так и скрупулезно повторил свои действия еще и еще раз, а потом... его накрыло волной понимания. Если бы что-то случилось, если бы обскур проявил себя, если бы темная энергия вышла из-под контроля, Грейвс с палочкой на изготовке появился бы сию секунду в его комнате, ну или, в крайнем случае, под окнами. И раз этого не случилось, то, значит, маг раскусил его, понял, что жалкий, бесполезный подросток всего лишь захотел очередной порции чудес или внимания для себя, не предлагая ничего взамен. Никакой новой информации у него не было.  
Осознав какую глупость совершил, Криденс боязливо сдернул с себя амулет и спрятал в карман. Он злился и не знал как теперь исправить ситуацию. Единственное, что пришло в голову — выбежать на улицу и попытаться отыскать Грейвса старым привычным способом. Может, он почувствует это, сжалится и встретится с ним? Но не тут-то было.   
Стоило Криденсу тихонько спуститься вниз, как перед ним возникла мать. Вряд ли она подумала, что сын собирается улизнуть на улицу, иначе несомненно разозлилась бы, а не попросила его помочь с ужином. Он не мог отказать ей... просто не мог, и потому следующую пару часов смиренно простоял на кухне, нарезая лук и картофель и скитаясь мыслями по темным улочкам Нью-Йорка в поисках волшебника.  
И только тогда, когда похлебка уже во всю кипела, а мать поднялась наверх к детям, Криденс смог вырваться из приюта. На город уже давно опустилась темнота, но она не помешала заметить стремительно приближающуюся фигуру. Мальчишка не мог разглядеть лица Грейвса, но инстинктивно сжался, втягивая голову в плечи, на подсознательном уровне понимая, что тот зол. Настолько зол, что едва сдерживается. Когда его холодные пальцы кандалами обхватили запястье Криденса, у мальчишки почти не оставалось сомнений в том, что причина такой ярости именно он. И действительно, когда они оказались наедине, Грейвс, не церемонясь, прижал мальчишку к стене.  
— Ты сначала вызываешь меня, а потом не появляешься, думаешь это все игры?! — маг до этого никогда не позволял себе повышать голос. — Смотри, когда с тобой разговаривают! — он сжал пальцами щеки Криденса, заставляя того поднять голову.  
— Я не м-мог... моя мать, она... — вместо того, чтобы оправдываться, мальчишка удивленно пялился на руки волшебника. Большие, широкие ладони в кои-то веки не были затянуты в белоснежные перчатки и притягивали к себе взгляд.  
— Хватит бормотать под нос, — смерив Криденса недобрым взглядом, мужчина все-таки отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. На какое-то мгновение мальчишке показалось, что глаза Грейвса сверкнули пугающей белизной. И это, конечно, можно было списать на отблеск фары проезжающей машины или отражение в зрачках луны, но нервы Криденса сдавали, и он был готов поверить в любое наваждение. Куда легче поверить в то, что кто-то украл личность мистера Грейвса, чем признаться, что собственноручно все разрушил и подвел своего спасителя.   
— Зачем ты меня вызывал? Ты нашел обскура? Кто он? — у Криденса не было ответа ни на один из этих вопросов. — Говори! Что ты узнал?  
— Н-ничего, — он весь сжался, боясь реакции волшебника. Раньше рядом с ним, за его плечом мальчишка чувствовал себя сильнее, полноценнее. Сейчас же он был настолько уязвим, что не мог совладать даже с собственным дрожащим голосом. — Я просто... хотел вас увидеть.  
Эти слова эхом прокатились по темному переулку, и Криденс понял, как глупо они прозвучали.  
В своих мыслях он раз от раза возвращался к тому неловкому поцелую, постепенно переставая понимать где реальные чувства, а где фантазии изголодавшегося по вниманию сироты. Тогда казалось, что больше в его жизни не будет темноты, что мистер Грейвс спасет его, но для волшебника эти глупые подростковые чувства не имели никакого значения. Иначе бы он сейчас не причинил своему подопечному такою боль. И если к физическому истязанию Криденс уже давно привык, то как защитить свою душу он понятия не имел. К ней никто никогда и не подбирался так близко.   
— Увидеть? Я дал тебе амулет даров смерти, а ты использовал его чтобы... увидеть меня?! — у Криденса мурашки по спине побежали от ледяного тона волшебника. Он впервые не хотел, чтобы Грейвс... если это, конечно, и правда был он, приближался, и инстинктивно попытался увернуться, когда тот скользнул рукой в карман камзола и вытащил артефакт. — Я вверил тебе такую силу, а ты так бездумно решил распорядиться ей...  
— Мистер Грейвс... я не хотел, простите меня! Мистер Грейвс, я не хотел... Не оставляйте меня, я в-все исправлю, — не отдавая отчета своим действиям, Криденс упал на колени, испачкав камзол и больно ударившись о булыжную дорогу. — Заберите меня с собой я... я не могу тут, мистер Грейвс я не хочу...   
— Замолчи, — волшебник брезгливо отдернул руки, когда мальчишка попытался коснуться их, и этот незамысловатый жест, острая боль, причиненная им, отрезвил Криденса. Теперь он чувствовал ненависть, волнами разливающуюся у него в груди, он был зол на человека, сначала приручившего, а потом оттолкнувшего его...  
— Что вы сделали с мистером Грейвсом? Кто вы? — Криденс испугался, когда произнес это вслух.   
Его уже давно мучило дурное предчувствие, он больше не ощущал тепла, исходящего от мага и укутывающего его, и понимал, что подаренный артефакт источает темную, гнетущую энергию, а еще пропавшие перчатки, казавшие неотделимым атрибутом Грейвса, и взгляд... усталые, темные глаза на секунду ставшие отвратительно белесыми...   
— Ты ненормальный, — маг брезгливо глянул на мальчишку. — Жалкий, никому не нужный сопляк. Ты не принес мне ни единой крупицы информации за все это время, а только приходил плакаться и зализывать раны... — он наклонился к Криденсу. — Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы заслужить прощения.  
Последние слова Грейвса эхом отразились от стен, а сам он трансгресировал, бросив подростка стоять на коленях посреди опустевшего переулка.  
Сжав кулаки, тот чувствовал как его трясет то ли от гнева, то ли от распирающей внутренности необъяснимой силы. Он не собирался добиваться прощения, оно ему больше было не нужно. Маски слетели, и Криденс наконец-то понял, что мистер Грейвс было точно таким же как и его мать, проповедующая жестокость, как и десятки других людей, не скрывающих отвращения к нему... До встречи с волшебником мальчишка принимал все это как должное, склонял голову, покорялся, но сейчас... Сейчас он чувствовал в себе силы изменить это.   
Точно так же как раньше Криденс ненавидел себя, сейчас он возненавидел весь мир. Мир, обошедшийся с ним подобным образом, ломавший его изо дня в день на протяжении долгих годов. Мистер Грейвс показал ему путь к чувствам, настоящим чувствам, которые всегда были глубоко-глубоко спрятаны, а теперь после скольких лет заточения вырывались наружу.  
Видя клубы плотного темного дыма, окружающие его, потрескивающие и сверкающие, Криденс ощущал в себе небывалую мощь. Никому в этот момент больше и в голову не пришло бы назвать его жалким. Теперь он знал, что может контролировать свою злость и ненависть, свою магию. Теперь он был свободен.

**Author's Note:**

> Описание заимствовано из текста Веры Полозковой.


End file.
